This invention relates to a rudder assembly for a boat, and, more particularly, to a rudder assembly which permits the rudder to be removed from below the hull.
In many sailboats the rudder is mounted inboard, i.e., the rudder shaft extends upwardly from the rudder through the hull of the boat. Since it is often desirable to remove the rudder, many boats are provided with means for permitting the rudder to be removed. For example, when the boat is transported on a trailer, removing the rudder will increase the clearance between the boat and the highway.
The length of the rudder shaft frequently prevents an inboard rudder from being removed from below the hull. In order to remove the rudder from below the hull, the hull must be raised above ground a sufficient distance to permit withdrawal of the rudder shaft from the hull. As a result, many removable rudders are withdrawn upwardly or in an aft direction. For example, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,206,368 describes a rudder which is removed upwardly through a keyhole-shaped casing which is mounted in the hull. In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,946,693 the rudder is also removed upwardly. In each of these patents the size of the rudder is limited by the size of the slot through which the rudder is removed. In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,286,536 the rudder is removed in an aft direction within a slot which is formed in the hull. A lock member must be used to close the slot when the rudder is in position. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 231,595 describes a rudder which is removed from below the hull. The rudder is held in engagement with the rudder post by a rope, and there is no rigid mechanical connection between the rudder and the post.
The invention provides for rapid and easy removal of the rudder from below the hull. The opening in the hull therefore need only accommodate the rudder shaft. The rudder shaft is formed in two parts so that only a short shaft portion is withdrawn from the hull. The two portions of the rudder shaft are joined by a pair of interconnecting plugs which lock the shaft portions against relative rotation and which provide a wedging action for a tight fit.